


C'est la crise

by Lulu_folle



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Disney Fairies, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A good joke, Crack, Disney Parody, Everyone is suffering, Gen, Humor, Nothing serious, Or a really bad one, Parody, Ward is suffering, loki is a little shit
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_folle/pseuds/Lulu_folle
Summary: Marvel n'a plus d'argent. Plus rien, nada, que tchi...Heureusement pour Marvel, Disney a beaucoup d'argent.Mais Disney ne fait rien sans contrepartie...Si Marvel veut son argent, ses super héros doivent incarner des petites fées.Et mieux que ça s'il-vous-plaît !
Relationships: Frigga | Freyja/Odin (Marvel), Loki & Avengers Team, Melinda May & Grant Ward, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Grant Ward, Terence/Tinker Bell (Disney Fairies)
Kudos: 1





	1. La fée Skye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ceci est parti d'un gros délire, d'une période où je regardai aussi bien les Marvel, Agents of Shield que les films Fée Clochette. Et ça devait être pas très longtemps après que Disney ait racheté Marvel.  
> Bref, ceci est un délire très barré, et serait rated G, si la réalisatrice, L, n'était pas portée sur l'alcool et les punitions corporelles.  
> Bonne lecture !

_Avant le tournage :_

Dans les locaux de Disney, les nouveaux acteurs de la franchise Disney Fairies ronchonnaient :

  * Mais pourquoi ? Se plaint Stark.

  * Parce que, répondit L. Et maintenant, est-ce que tu peux m'animer cette graine de pissenlit portée par le vent ?

  * C'est facile, grommela Iron man, une insulte à mon génie, mais...

  * Paaaarfait, le coupa L. Fait le, et fait pas chier.




L attrapa son mégaphone :

  * Bon, Stark a fini son caprice de diva. Alors en piste pour la scène de la naissance.




Un silence plana sur le plateau. L soupira.

  * Tout le monde sur le plateau sauf les fées de l'hiver, les pirates et grognon.




Personne ne bougea.

  * ET QUE ÇA SAUTE !!!!! Hurla L dans son mégaphone.




Et le casting Marvel se mit en place.

  * Je sens que ça va être galère, marmonna L.




_Scène 1, prise 1 :_

  * Allez Rhodey, fait moi un beau bébé.




Aucune réaction de War Machine.

  * Hey ! C'est toi qui insistait pour avoir plus de temps à l'écran ! Et rigolez pas vous autre, vous aussi vous allez faire de la figuration !




_Scène 2, prise 1 :_

Ward s'avança, flottant doucement dans les airs. Puis, un bouclier patriotique vint trancher les fils qui le retenaient.

  * Captain !!!! Hurla L.

  * Il est d'Hydra, fit Steve, d'un air convaincu, tout en rangeant son bouclier.




L laissa traîner son regards sur les magnifiques pectoraux du soldat.

  * Pas une raison, finit-elle par clamer. Vos petites histoires, j'en ai rien à cirer. Ward est Terence, un gardien de poussière de fée, et toi, tu es Milori, le beau gosse qui se fait la reine Clarion. Alors vos rivalités vous les gardez pour votre plateau !




L se retourna subitement, alertée par son instinct supérieur qu'une connerie se tramait dans son dos.

  * Loki, rend son costume à Ultron !




_Scène 2, prise 14 :_

  * Bien, déclara L, la scène est bonne !




La réalisatrice esquiva habilement l'énième tentative de Tony de récupérer les clés fermant la salle contenant tous leurs objets potentiellement mortels. Celui qui lui arracherait son collier n'était pas encore né. Et peu importe qu'elle soit une boulotte maladroite face à des héros sur-entraînés. Le pouvoir magique des licornes la protégerait !

_Scène 3, prise 1 :_

Maria Hill s'avança, auréolée de sa robe dorée. À ses côtés, Malekith vêtu de blanc, Ultron habillé d'une tenue rose, Heimdall d'un vêtement de fleurs, et Loki d'un vêtement de tournesol.

  * Bienvenue au SHIELD Skye, tu vas désormais apprendre à être un agent, déclara Maria Hill.

  * COUPEZ ! Ce n'est pas le texte, bon sang, on recommence ! Et un peu plus d'intonation Clarion !!! Hurla L.

  * C'est pas mon nom, marmonna l'agent.

  * ON REPREND !!!




_Scène 4, prise 3 :_

  * Non, non, non Clochette ! Je te l'ai dit, c'est jardin, eau, voltige et ensuite le marteau s'illumine.

  * Moi c'est Skye !

  * Rien à battre, et Wanda, illumine moi ce marteau mieux que ça !

  * Pourquoi tu l'appelles par son prénom elle ? S'indigna Skye.

  * Parce qu'elle a pas encore joué !




_Scène 5, prise 1 :_

  * Oh la la, le marteau s'est illuminé, s'exclama Jemna.

  * Oui, je n'avais jamais vu ça, renchérit Jane.

  * Même pour Vidia il n'y avait pas eu tant de lumière, ajouta Betty.




Regard méchant de Natasha envers les filles.

  * …, déclara Darcy.

  * COUPEZ !!! Ondine, c'est quoi ce silence ? Et ton texte !

  * La veuve noire me fait peur, sanglota l'assistante de Jane.

  * Rien à battre ! Répliqua L, tu diras tes répliques, même si tu dois en mourir.




Darcy gémit.

  * Mais pas avant le tournage de la créature légendaire ! Il faudrait remplacer une actrice principale sinon !




_Scène 6, avant-prise :_

  * Je refuse ! Déclara Tony Stark.

  * C'est une insulte envers Mjöllnir ! Renchérit Thor.

  * … Pourquoi donc ? S'étonna L. Gabble bricole ses armures, et un marteau c'est fait pour faire du bricolage... Ces rôles sont faits pour vous !

  * Je refuse catégoriquement de jouer, asséna Tony.

  * OK, accepta L.




Deux minutes plus tard...

  * STOP !!! Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras !!! Sanglota Tony, mais ne casse pas mon armure !




Satisfaite, L posa Mjöllnir à côté de Thor occupé à pleurer dans un coin.

  * Allez, Clark et Gabble, en piste ! Allez accueillir Clochette !




_Scène 7, prise 1 :_

  * Non, non, non ! C'est hiver, automne, été, puis printemps ! On recommence !




_Scène 7, prise 5 :_

  * Loki, tu es ministre de l'automne et donc supposé avoir autre chose à foutre que te balader tranquillou dans les champs de tournesol. ALORS DÉGAGE DE MON PLATEAU !




_Scène 7, prise 7 :_

  * Mais bon sang, fais semblant d'être occupée Iridessa ! Fais des arc-en-ciels, joue avec les lucioles, mais fais quelque chose, bordel !!!




Jane se renfrogna et tira la langue à L une fois qu'elle lui tourna le dos.

_Scène 7, prise 8 :_

  * …Grognon, laisse Noah tranquille, tu n'es pas censé apparaître avant le dernier film.

  * Grr, grogna le Hulk en refusant de lâcher Betty.




_Scène 7, prise 9 :_

  * Rosélia, arrête de tripoter ces bulbes ! Ce sont des acteurs importants !

  * Mais, comment peuvent-ils bouger ? Ce ne sont que des plantes ! S'exclama Jemna.

  * Because magic, répliqua L. ON REPREND !!!!




_Scène 8, prise 1 :_

  * Bah voilà quand vous voulez, bouclé en une prise !




Loki effaça la scène.

  * Oh, trop dommage, se désola-t-il.




Trente deux secondes, dix-huit centième plus tard, Frigg se penchait sur le corps mutilé de son fils. Les autres acteurs sur le plateau, refilmant l'arrivée de Clochette au village des bricoleurs.

_Scène 9, prise 1 :_

  * Peggy, tu m'as tant manquée, sanglota Steve.

  * Toujours aussi pleurnichard, se moqua Bucky.

  * Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, souffla Peggy.

  * M'accorderais-tu, cette danse ?

  * Avec joie.




Et Steve et Peggy dansèrent sous les sanglots émus du plateau.

  * Putain, c'est beau, sanglota L. Mais bordel ! On est censé filmer la rencontre entre Clochette et la fée Marie. Pas observer les roucoulades de Milori et Marie sous les sarcasmes de Chase !

  * C'est qui Chase ? Intervint Jarvis, promut assistant réalisateur au vu de son sérieux.

  * Une éclaireuse, elle apparaît que dans le dernier film. Et dans la scène du faucon dans celui-ci.

  * Bien madame, un café ?

  * T'aurais pas quelque chose de plus fort ? Sinon je vais jamais réussir à survivre à ce tournage.




_Scène 10, prise 12 :_

  * … Je suis très déçue, déclara L.




Piteux, Fury, Howard, Volstagg et Clint baissèrent la tête.

  * Vous êtes les pires chardons sauvage que j'ai jamais vu, accusa la réalisatrice. Et toi Noah, tu es censé rassurer Fromage, pas t'enfuir en hurlant en le voyant !

  * C'est un rat géant ! S'écria la fiancée de Bruce d'une voix stridente.

  * C'est une sourire trop mignonne ! Protesta L.




_Scène 11, prise 1 :_

Betty, Jane, Darcy et Jemna tripotent Skye dans tous les sens dans une tentative de premier secours assez ratée.

  * Pourquoi vous ne coupez pas ? Demanda soudain Coulson, elles font n'importe quoi.

  * Non, non, Clochette est censée être secouée, écrabouillée, tournicoté et soulevée dans tous les sens dans cette scène.

  * Ah...

  * Un irish coffee madame ? Intervint Jarvis.

  * Tu sais que je t'aime toi ?!




_Scène 12, prise 43 :_

  * Pour la dernière fois, descend de cet arbre Clochette ! Rugit L.

  * Non, je veux pas mourir, sanglota la génie de l'informatique. Elle va me tuer !!!

  * J'espère au moins que t'es contente de toi Vidia, tu as traumatisé mon actrice principale, fit L en se tournant vers Natasha.




Le regard de tueuse de la russe ne l'arrêta pas.

  * Bien, maintenant, descend de là Clochette où j'envoie Vidia te chercher !




Skye sauta de l'arbre.

  * Super, maintenant, vous allez discuter de l'ambition de Clochette d'aller dans l'autre monde, et on boucle enfin cette scène !




_Scène 13, prise 1 :_

Skye volait à toute vitesse quant un rayon laser manqua soudain de la toucher.

  * COUPEZ ! Hurla L. Vision, c'était censé être un reflet ! Pas un rayon mortel ! Maîtrise moi ton cailloux magique mieux que ça.

  * C'est une pierre de l'infinité, un artefact surpuissant, protesta Odin.

  * Rien à battre, claironna L. ON REPREND !!




_Scène 14, prise 4 :_

  * Bordel Clochette ! C'est pas possible d'être aussi peu douée en bricolage ! Et on ne rigole pas derrière, sinon je vous colle au coin avec Loki !




_Scène 15, prise 1 :_

  * Ministre du printemps, tu n'as pas l'air très stressé, gronda L.




Heimdall la regarda d'un air impassible.

  * Me fait pas le coup du gros dur. Tu vas gentiment aller me lécher les bottes de Clarion, et sembler au bord de la crise d'apoplexie.




_Scène 15, prise 2 :_

  * Pas littéralement le léchage de botte, BORDEL !




_Scène 15, prise 8 :_

  * Mais c'est que ça t'amuse de faire foirer toutes les prises !!!! Au coin avec.... Où est Loki ?




L'ensemble du plateau haussa les épaules. Sauf Heimdall qui sourit. L le frappa alors avec le bouclier de captain america. Dix-huit secondes, trente-six centième plus tard, Frigg se penchait de nouveau sur le corps atrocement mutilé de son fils.

_Scène 17, avant-prise :_

  * Qui veut jouer l’écureuil ?




Aucun volontaire.

  * OK, pas de soucis, je vais désigner, au hasard....




Le casting Marvel commença à trembler.

  * … Lance Hunter ! Désigné volontaire !




Un cri de désespoir retenti dans le studio.

  * Et pour la coccinelle...




_Scène 17, prise 1 :_

Howard Stark se blotti, avec un petit cri de frayeur, dans les racines de l'arbre. Derrière lui, Skye arma son vaporisa fleur. Le soudain éclat de rire de Tony Stark fit rater la prise.

_Scène 17, prise 2:_

  * Bien, Gabble étant en train de faire une sieste réparatrice, on reprend.




Des regard furtifs au corps assommé de Stark se firent.

_Scène 17, fin de prise :_

  * N'aviez-vous pas des coccinelles et un écureuil afin de réaliser cette scène ? Demanda Jarvis.

  * Si, mais l'achemination a pris du retard, on ne les aura que pour la scène finale.

  * Il aurait alors fallut attendre afin de tourner cette scène.

  * Tu veux que les lecteurs soient perdus ou quoi ? Déjà que cet écrit ne ressemble pas à grand chose !

  * Pardon ?

  * Rien, laisse tomber et sert moi un Irish.




_Scène 18, prise 1:_

  * Fée Marie, tu es censée réconforter Clochette sur son avenir parmi les fées bricoleuse. Pas lancer un mouvement de protestation contre les individus phallocrates et irrespectueux...

  * Mais aller, rejoignez nous réalisatrice, plaida Skye. On a des cookies !

  * … Je reconnais que vos idées sont intéressantes, marmonna L, un cookie dans le bec.




Peggy fit un signe victorieux à Skye dans le dos de la réalisatrice gloutonne.

_Scène 19, avant-prise :_

  * Quelqu'un aurait-il vu Iridessa ? On doit tourner la scène où Clochette vient demander de l'aide pour apprendre un nouveau talent.

  * Qui joue Iridessa déjà ? Marmonna Ian.

  * Le docteur Foster, indiqua Bruce, après consultation de la liste des acteurs.

  * Ah, si vous cherchez Jane, intervint Darcy, elle a filé en douce avec Thor.

  * Qui ? Demanda L.

  * Euh... Marmonna Darcy.

  * Clark, lui souffla Bruce.

  * Bordel, que quelqu'un aille me chercher ces deux chauds lapins. On a encore la moitié des scènes à tourner !




_Scène 20, prise 1 :_

Darcy poussa Skye à l'eau sans faire exprès.

_Scène 20, prise 3 :_

Loki fit exploser la bulle d'eau que tenait Darcy. Il partit en courant et en hurlant quand L s'énerva (encore) contre lui.

_Scène 20, prise 11 :_

  * OK, elle est bonne ! Allez vous sécher les filles, on tourne la 21 et ensuite c'est de nouveau à vous.




_Scène 21, prise 3 :_

  * Je ne céderais pas à vos revendications ! Hurla L, debout sur une palissade.




Elle replongea aussi sec derrière quand Thor et Tony lui lancèrent des chapeaux de glands.

  * Mes fidèles alliés ! … … Alizée, pourquoi y'a que toi de mon côté ?

  * J'ai trouvé très drôle de voir mon ex jouer l'écureuil, répliqua Bobby.

  * Cool, maintenant aide-moi à faire en sorte que Clark et Gabble couvrent l'absence de Clochette auprès de la fée Marie.




_Scène 22, prise 4 :_

  * Iridessa, pour la quatrième fois, tu ne dois pas paraître enthousiaste mais désillusionnée !




_Scène 22, prise 6 :_

  * Que celui qui a trouvé drôle de mettre des fumigènes à la place des rayons de coucher de soleil se dénonce !

  * C'est pas moi, gargouilla Loki, réduit en purée aux pieds de la réalisatrice.

  * Je te crois mon chou, et encore navrée pour le vote de non-confiance.




Personne ne se dénonça, et L resta à mâchonner sa colère.

_Scène 23, prise 1 :_

  * Vous n'êtes qu'un sale gamin monsieur Stark, attaqua Skye.

  * Un gamin ? S'offusqua le génie. Es-tu seulement majeure ?!

  * Voyons homme de métal, ce n'est pas ainsi que l'on traite une dame ! Protesta Thor.

  * Même avant ma majorité, j'étais bien meilleure que vous en informatique !

  * Est-ce un défi fillette ?

  * COUPEZ ! Hurla L. Le ton est là, mais reprenez le texte ! Et Marie, intervient, tu es censée sermonner Clochette !




_Scène 24, prise 2 :_

  * Clint... Tu es censé te réfugier dans ton œuf quand Clochette s'approche. Pas lui décocher une flèche.




_Scène 25, prise 5 :_

  * Fury ! Soit plus menaçante !




Nick Fury regarda L, interloqué.

  * Mais non, pas toi, râla-t-elle, Fury, l'éclaireuse. Enfin, l'éclaireur dans le cas présent.




Tout le monde regarda Sam Wilson tourner en rond dans le ciel.

  * Je savais qu'elle connaissait nos véritable nom, triompha Skye.

  * Ta gueule Clochette et va te faire bouffer par le faucon. Buck, Chase, Robin et Morgan, en place !




Docilement et en soupirant, Pietro, Bucky, Harley et Ian prirent place dans les pommes de pins d'observations des éclaireuses.

_Scène 26, prise 1 :_

Skye faillit se trancher un doigt en essayant de remonter la boîte à musique.

_Scène 26, prise 4 :_

Skye manque de se faire écraser par la danseuse.

_Scène 26, prise 7 :_

Betty, Jane, Darcy et Jemna piétinent les plantes en essayant d'observer discrètement Skye.

_Scène 27, prise 3 :_

  * OK Vidia, ton attitude est parfaite ! Mais Clochette, par pitié, Vidia a un sale caractère, mais elle ne fait pas peur !




Skye gémit faiblement le contraire.

_Scène 28, prise 18 :_

  * … Pourquoi y'a-t-il autant d'acteur déguisés en chardons sauvages ? Interrogea Jarvis.

  * Comme ça j'ai plusieurs caméras qui filment en même temps et au montage ce sera top ! Répliqua L.

  * … Insista Jarvis.

  * Et puis ils me font chier. Ça leur fera les pieds de porter ce costume pas pratique.




_Scène 29, prise 1 :_

Dans un ensemble stupéfiant, les acteurs du casting Marvel, déguisés en chardons sauvages déferlèrent sur les préparatifs du printemps.

  * Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonnes même pas que ces abrutis bouclent sans problème cette prise ?




_Scène 30, prise 28 :_

  * L'heure est grave chers ministres, nous devons sauver le printemps, déclara gravement l'agent Hill.

  * Hors de question de remettre mes elfes au travail, grommela Malekith.

  * Nous ne serons jamais prêts à temps, asséna Heimdall.

  * J'men balek ! Clama Loki.

  * Si le printemps est pas fait, bah, y'aura pas d'été, intervint Ultron, tout en jouant avec sa robe.

  * Là, comme ça, mon boulier me dit qu'on y arrivera pas à temps, répliqua Peggy.

  * Sûre ? Demanda Maria avec espoir.

  * Aucune idée, je sais pas comment on compte sur un boulier...

  * COUPEZ !!!! Est-ce que vous vous rendez seulement compte de la nullité de cette scène ?

  * Mais on est fatigués, geignit Loki.

  * Rien à battre, on ne passera pas à la suite tant que cette scène ne sera pas finie !

  * On ne jouera pas jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ! Protesta Malekith.

  * Toi tu peux, tu n'apparais pas dans les autres films ! Allez, on reprend.




_Scène 30, prise 37 :_

  * Votre texte !!!! Nom d'une luciole asthmatique !!!!




_Scène 31, prise 5 :_

Skye et Ward se roulèrent au sol, tentant mutuellement de se tuer. L les aspergea de flocons d'avoine jusqu'à ce qu'ils cessent.

  * Vous me faîtes chier ! Asséna-t-elle. Terence, tu motives Clochette alors qu'elle déprime et c'est TOUT !!! Faîtes encore rater une scène, et je vous pend par les pieds au grand arbre à poussière de fée.




_Scène 31, prise 6 :_

  * Oh, je vais le buter.

  * Je vole ! Chantonna Loki, couvert de poussière de fée.

  * Je peux, je peux ?! Demanda Clint, sur-excité.

  * … OK.




D'une flèche bien placée, Clint fit chuter Loki.

_Scène 32, prise 2 :_

  * Clarion, c'est le printemps qui est reporté, pas une réunion. Mets-y un peu plus d'émotion que diable !




_Scène 33, avant-prise :_

  * Non Clochette, on ne tournera pas la scène avant que tu ne sache parfaitement te servir du vaporisa-fleur 2.0.




_Scène 34, prise 3 :_

  * Vidia... Tu n'as pas l'air catastrophée de t'être vendue toute seule.




Natasha jeta un regard sans émotion à la réalisatrice.

_Scène 35, prise 1 :_

Plein d'enthousiasme, le casting Marvel reconstruit le printemps à toute vitesse.

  * Vous devriez leur dire, souffle doucement Jarvis.

  * Ça me fait de la peine de couper ainsi leur enthousiasme...

  * Oui, mais l'écraseur de fruits est monté à l'envers. Les vaporisa-fleurs sont tenus n'importe comment. Et ils sont en train d’emmêler leurs câbles.

  * …

  * …

  * …

  * … En fait, c'est fait exprès. Vous attendez que ça leur explose à la figure,comprit Jarvis.

  * Ouaip, leur plateau ne les mets pas face à leurs responsabilités. Mais ce n'est pas la politique de ce plateau.




Un hurlement de Leopold Fitz annonça la première défaillance technique de l'écraseur de fruits.

_Scène 36, prise 4 :_

  * Thor, arrête de faire chier, et met-moi cette boîte à musique dans ce chariot !!! Hurla L.

  * Il est malséant de traiter ainsi une dame ! Asséna l'asgardien. Aussi peu vêtue soit-elle !

  * Mais c'est pas une véritable dame ! C'est juste une figurine !




_Scène 37, prise 4 :_

  * Rêve ta vie en couleurs, commença Stark.

  * C'est le secret du bonheur, répliqua Pepper.

  * Rêve que tu as des ailes, voleta Sam.

  * Hirondelle ou tourterelle, chantonna Bruce.

  * Et là-haut dans le ciel, siffla Clint.

  * Tu t'envoles, tu t'envoles, tu t'envoles, acheva Rhodey.

  * COUPEZ !!! C'est bien mignon tout ça, mais vous vous êtes trompés de film. Alors vous allez me faire le plaisir d'achever enfin ce film sur une scène correcte. Clochette en place ! … Où est Clochette ?

  * Mademoiselle Skye n'arrive pas à soulever la boîte à musique.

  * Mais elle n'a pas à la soulever seule ! Clark, Gabble ! Faîtes votre job !




_Fin de tournage :_

L jeta la clé fermant la salle contenant leurs armes dans la mêlée d'acteurs Marvel. Ensuite, elle fila en courant. Le temps que la clé soit récupérée par Nick Fury (arraché victorieusement des sales pattes de Barnes), L avait filé loin.

  * Voilà votre fric !!!




L laissa tomber un énorme sac de billets sur le bureau de Stan Lee.

  * Mais je vous préviens. Si jamais on refait ce partenariat, je les veux calmes et dociles !




Stan Lee acquiesça. L s'en fut.

_**The End** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un premier chapitre qui j'espère vous aura plu !  
> On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le deuxième film.  
> Faites bien attention à vous en cette période de confinement.  
> Kissoux !


	2. Skye et le tesseract

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !  
> Ce texte est prêt depuis deux bon mois, mais j'ai jamais eu le courage de le poster.  
> Principalement parce que c'est un monstre. Accrochez-vous, il est cinq fois plus long que le précédent.  
> Ce chapitre est la définition même d'une blague qui est parti trop loin.  
> Mais bon, à ce stade, go big or go home, et je suis déjà à la maison ^^.  
> Bonne lecture !

_Pré-production :_

Ils L’avaient senti arriver. Elle était là, toute proche. Ce cauchemar embué de paillettes. Ce monstre auréolé de licornes. Cette horrible machine à sous.

  * Stan Lee-chéri ! Tu me prête tes héros ? Roucoula L en entrant dans le studio Marvel.

  * Et dire que Thanos est censé être le plus grand méchant… Marmonna Tony à voix basse.

  * Chut !! L’enjoignit Deadpool. L’auteure n’a pris en compte que les films jusqu’à Avengers 2 ! Ne va pas perturber le lecteur !




_Pré-tournage :_

  * OK mes chéris, va falloir être plus convaincants que la dernière fois ! Déclara L. On a eu des réclamations de parents aux enfants traumatisés !

  * On fait pas dans le film pour bambin, marmonna Nick Fury.

  * Quoi ? Qu'ouï-je ? Y'aurait-il des personnes insatisfaites ? Souhaiteraient-elles perdent leur subvention ? Quel dommage, plus d'effets spéciaux, de costumes stylés et d'équipe technique compétente...




Le silence fut suffisamment intense pour entendre la sourie Fromage couiner en mangeant son homonyme.

  * Bien, en place ! Hurla L dans son mégaphone.




_Scène 1, prise 1 :_

C'est dans un silence de cathédrale que L fit un long travelling sur la tapisserie des saisons.

  * Je me demande combien d'enfants d'un pays en voie de développement ont été exploités pour réaliser ce truc, gronda à voix basse Skye.

  * Aucun ! Lui hurla L depuis l'autre bout du plateau. C'est l'ancien ministre de l'hiver qui l'a fait !




Après un instant de flottement, tous les regards se tournèrent vers Malekith, très occupé à traîner péniblement des feuilles d'arbres à taille humaine.

  * Je l'ai promu chef décorateur, j'avais peur qu'il s'ennuie le pauvre, continua L.




_Scène 2, prise 1 :_

  * Du nerf Malice ! Lança L dans son mégaphone. Plus de grâce dans le voltigement des feuilles mortes !




Malekith prononça une malédiction à voix basse. Pas assez visiblement puisque L lui lança sa tasse de café (sans alcool, le tournage n'était pas assez avancé pour ça).

  * Vidia, tiens toi prête, ça va être à toi !




Natasha souffla un bon coup, afin de se retenir de tuer qui que ce soit.

_Scène 3, prise 2 :_

  * Mes chéris, je comprends tout à fait que vous ne pussiez résister à l'envie de dorloter cet adorable écureuil. Mais ces fruits ne vont pas se ramasser tous seuls, alors lâchez l'écureuil et au boulot !




_Scène 4, prise 1 :_

  * Bordel, vous avez jamais effeuillé de fleurs de votre vie ? On recommence !




_Scène 4, prise 7 :_

  * Parfait ! C'est dans la boîte ! Et... Jarvis ?

  * Oui Madame ?

  * Fait sortir le putois !




_Scène 5, prise 1 :_

  * Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qu'ai droit à l'instant animalier ? Râla Betty.

  * Noah, tu es une fée des animaux, tu adores les animaux ! Répondit L. Alors va m'aider ce putois à hiberner, et que ça saute !

  * Je crois que l'on dit hiverner, fit Jemna




_Scène 6, prise 3 :_

Dans le studio, une drôle de course poursuite avait lieu. Loki, porteur d'une citrouille quatre fois plus grosse que lui fuyait face à la réalisatrice, et tous ses ennemis.

  * RENDS-MOI CETTE CITROUILLE ENFOIRÉ !!!!!

  * TU PEUX TOUJOURS COURIR SAL...




Loki n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, puisque qu'un putois toutes dents sorties déboula devant lui, et le faucha.

_Scène 6, prise 4 :_

  * Bien, maintenant qu'on a récupéré la citrouille, fées des jardins, faites moi mûrir ça !




La corps ensanglanté de Loki laissa échapper un couinement quand L lui marcha dessus.

_Scène 7, prise 1 :_

Assise sur sa chaise, L soupira de bonheur en avalant sa tasse de café. Ce panorama de fées des eaux levant la brume sur les vignes étaient superbes.

  * J'aime l'odeur de la brume au petit matin, murmura-t-elle.

  * C'est la fin de journée connasse ! Hurla Rocket.




Une tasse de café volante vint frapper le raton laveur entre les deux yeux.

  * Sécurité, faites le sortir, je l'ai pas invité sur mon plateau lui !




_Scène 8, prise 1 :_

L tournait le dos à Darcy. Grave erreur, l'assistante de Jane eut un sourire tout aussi machiavélique qu'enfantin, et lança sa bulle d'eau sur la réalisatrice. Celle-ci poussa un glapissement, et ouvrit la bouche en se retournant, prête à déverser son ire vengeresse sur la coupable.

_Scène 8, prise 2 :_

C'est durement surveillée par le putois que Darcy recueillie une nouvelle bulle d'eau afin de la déposer sur la toile d'araignée.

_Scène 9, prise 1 :_

  * J'aime pas être suspendue, gémis Jane.

  * Et action ! Fit L dans son mégaphone.




Jane gémit misérablement en voyant un escadron de fées voltigeuses lui foncer dessus, auréolées des feuilles mortes durement produites par Malekith.

_Scène 10, prise 1 :_

  * J'en ai vraiment marre des séquences animalières, grommela Betty.

  * Mais regarde ces oies, ne sont-elles pas mignonnes ? Gagatisa L.




Betty déglutit péniblement en levant la tête pour regarder l'oie géante qui remuait joyeusement du popotin face aux paroles de la réalisatrice.

  * Et puis regarde, je t'ai même trouvé une doublure pour la cascade, s'enthousiasma L.




D'une pirouette de la main, elle fit surgir de nulle part Pietro, revêtu d'une tunique de feuilles, une perruque châtain sur le crâne.

  * T'auras même pas besoin d'éviter l'oie qui s'écrase, poursuivit la réalisatrice.




Pietro jeta un regard de poisson mort à Betty.

_Scène 11, prise 1 :_

  * Bien, on rentre à la maison les enfants, fit L en frappant dans ses mains.




Tous les acteurs se levèrent prêts à partir.

  * Hey ! Au pays imaginaire je voulais dire ! Mais revenez ! Putois, attaque !




_Scène 12, prise 2 :_

  * Terence, viens ici ! S'énerva L en tapant à la porte de sa loge.

  * Non, bougonna Ward à travers la porte.

  * Tu es sûr de vouloir que j'emploie la manière forte ?




Il y eut un silence, puis la porte se déverrouilla.

  * J'aime les beaux garçons raisonnables, babilla L en renvoyant son putois d'un revers de main.




Ils rejoignirent le plateau en silence (morose pour Ward, joyeux pour L).

  * Comme tu peux le voir, les vilains garçons qui ont trafiqué tes cordes sont punis.




Ward jeta un regard désintéressé à Léo, Jemna et Melinda, attachés à une citrouille géante.

  * Bien les enfants, on reprend ! Hurla L dans son mégaphone.




Le « gardien de poussière de fée » regarda les autres acteurs se mettre en place dans l'atelier à poussière de fée.

  * J'en ai fais des trucs atroces, mais est-ce que j'ai vraiment mérité ça ? Bougonna Ward.

  * Et action !




_Scène 13, prise 1 :_

  * Ils me fatiguent, soupira L. Jarvis, prépare moi un irish. Il est temps que je passe à quelque chose de plus fort que le café.

  * Bien madame, désirez-vous autre chose ?

  * Ouais, fais revenir le putois, qu'il arrête ces deux chiffonniers.




_Scène 13, prise 2 :_

C'est sous haute surveillance de Putois (le nouvel allié de choix de L) que Coulson et Ward discutèrent comme de parfaits petits gardiens de poussières de fées.

  * Bon, je vais voir Clochette, fit Ward, angéliquement joyeux.




Le visage de Coulson se figea, et il se jeta, à nouveau sur Ward.

  * Tu ne t'approches pas de Skye !

  * Coupez ! Hurla L. Mais quels gamins, rouspéta-t-elle. Putois, arrête-les !




_Scène 13, prise 18 :_

A l'aide de plan et contre-plans adaptés, L parvint à boucler la scène sans que Coulson (Gary) n'essaye de protéger Skye (Clochette) de la terrible menace de Ward (Terence).

  * J'ai beaucoup aimé la façon dont tu t'es pris le mur, quel talent dans l'interprétation ! Continue comme ça Terence ! S'enflamma L.

  * Madame, je crains qu'il ne cherchait qu'à échapper à la suite du tournage, regardez, il est assommé.

  * Un volontaire pour jeter un seau d'eau glacé au blessé !




Il y eu pour une fois une foule de volontaires.

_Scène 14, prise 1 :_

  * Vous êtes sûre que c'est sans danger ? Fit sceptiquement Skye.

  * Meuh non, t'inquiètes ! Lui assura L.




La réalisatrice tapota le bateau, qui s'effondra sur place.

  * Euh... Gabble ! Viens bricoler un coup par ici !




Tony Stark vint en traînant des pieds.

_Entre-deux prise :_

  * Je refuse toujours de grimper dans ce truc !

  * Tu veux une doublure ? Laisse-moi juste le temps de rattraper Pietro chéri et c'est comme si c'était fait.




Skye jeta un regard à Vif-argent, déjà prêt à se jeter par la fenêtre pour échapper à son funeste destin.

  * Non, non, c'est bon, je vais le faire, marmonna Skye.




_Scène 14, prise 2 :_

C'est sous l’œil vigilant de la caméra que Skye assembla les dernières pièces de son bateau, aidées par quelques animaux bien urbains.

_Scène 15, prise 1 :_

  * Terence, souris à Clochette.




Ward jeta un regard de glace à la réalisatrice.

  * Bon, donne lui au moins l'élastique avec le sourire !




Les dents acérés du putois assis juste derrière la réalisatrice convainquirent Ward de filer doux. Si seulement il avait son arme...

_Scène 15, prise 2 :_

  * Quoi ? Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? Fit Skye.




L'instant d'après, elle se retrouva piégé par l'élastique. Ward l'aida... Enfin... Disons plutôt qu'il essaya de l'étrangler, ce qui provoqua l'ire vengeresse de Phil Coulson.

_Scène 15, prise 9 :_

Après avoir attaché Coulson, Melinda, Jemna, Léo, et le reste du casting pour faire bonne mesure, L parvint à obtenir de belles images sans tentatives de meurtre ou surgissement impromptu d'acteur.

_Scène 16, prise 1 :_

  * Que ma création flotte ! S'écria Skye en levant les bras en l'air après avoir poussé son bateau à l'eau.

  * Coupez ! Hurla L. Bien que j'apprécie la référence de pop culture, exprime ta joie autrement. Et refais moi correctement ce moteur-élastique, j'ai l'impression que ça va se barrer à tout instant.




Comme pour lui donner raison, l'élastique vibra sous la pression de la main de Darcy qui semblait beaucoup s'amuser à le titiller.

_Scène 17, prise 1 :_

Dans un travelling de toute beauté, L captura sur la pellicule le trajet chaotique de l'Express à poussière de fée qui fendit les eaux, rebondit sur terre, et acheva sa course au pied d'un arbre après une tentative infructueuse d'y grimper. La réalisatrice fit un zoom de tout premier ordre sur la tête de Skye, coincée dans la carte à jouer de la reine de cœur.

_Scène 18, prise 1 :_

  * Je savais que c'était trop leur demander de boucler deux scènes de suite en un coup, bougonna L.

  * Elle a essayé de me battre à mort avec une carte à jouer ! Protesta Ward.

  * Ta gueule, on reprend !




_Scène 18, prise 2 :_

  * Je trouve que tu prends cet échec avec beaucoup de maturité, nota Ward.




Skye fit une crise de colère d'une telle beauté que L en resta baba.

  * T'en fais pas, tu feras mieux la prochaine fois, continua Ward.

  * C'est vraiment un acteur né, murmura L.

  * C'est surtout un agent double pervers et vicieux, grommela Coulson.

  * Chut Gary, ne ruine pas le moment, figurante, va porter le message !




Sur le signal de la réalisatrice, Wanda s'approcha de Skye et Ward, et transmis la convocation de le reine Clarion à Clochette.

_Scène 19, prise 3 :_

  * Très chère Clarion – lâche mes cheveux Ministre de l'automne – je comprends que l'énergumène présentement caché derrière mon dos vous agace – j'ai dis lâche mes cheveux. Il est cependant et malheureusement indispensable pour un certain nombre de film – arrête de me marcher sur les talons. Soyez gentille, et tolérez-le... MAIS C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI OUI ?! Arrête de me tripoter !




Avec une énergie proportionnelle à son agacement, L judo-flippa Loki pour le faire atterrir sur Peggy.

  * Oups, désolée Fée Marie, dommage collatéral. Allez, en place !




Maria Hill offrit une main secourable à Peggy Carter pour se relever, et marcha allègrement sur Loki pour rejoindre le plateau.

_Scène 19, prise 5 :_

  * Écoutez Reine Clarion, je suis vraiment désolée pour l'incident du scarabée des marais !

  * Quel incident du scarabée des marais ? Répliqua Maria.

  * Oubliez, marmonna Skye.

  * Bref, Clochette, nous pensions à toi pour accomplir une certaine tâche pour la fête de l'automne, poursuivit Peggy.

  * Et coupez, vous voyez quand vous voulez ! S'enthousiasma L.

  * Mais euh, j'ai pas parlé moi ! Protesta Loki.

  * T'en fais pas mon chou, la prochaine scène, c'est la tienne !




_Scène 20, prise 1 :_

  * La fête de l'automne, crée à l'aube des temps, célèbre la pleine lune. À l'équinoxe d'automne, l'inclinaison des rayons de la lune permet, en passant au travers de la pierre de lune, la création de poussière de fée bleue, la plus puissante ! Et alors, avec le sceptre porteur de la pierre, nous pourrons régner sur le monde !!!!!!! S'écria Loki.

  * Merde alors, ça partait pourtant bien, soupira L. Coupez ! Clarion, toi qu'étais enthousiaste à l'idée tout à l'heure, colle une claque au Ministre de l'automne pour lui remettre les idées en place.




La sentence fut promptement et diligemment effectuée sans que Loki n'ait le temps de voir venir le soufflet qui lui martela la joue.

_Scène 21, avant-prise :_

  * Mes chatons, soyez mignons, pas de bagarre, pas d'insultes, pas de tentatives de meurtre, d'accord ?




Ward et Skye, les bras croisés, une moue d'enfant bougon sur le visage acquiescèrent du bout des lèvres. Tout pour finir ce calvaire plus vite.

_Scène 21, prise 3 :_

  * C'est moi qui vais réaliser le sceptre d'automne, tu te rends compte ? Regarde !




Skye se leva, et ouvrit le coffret qui renfermait la pierre de lune.

  * Waouh, c'est génial ! Ne t'en fais pas, je vais t'aider !

  * Oh, mais je ne veux pas t'embêter ! Protesta Skye.

  * Voyons, c'est fait pour ça les amis ! Fit Ward avec un soupir innocent.

  * Coupez ! Bah voilà, vous voyez quand vous voulez les enfants ! S'enthousiasma L.




Quand la réalisatrice leur tourna le dos, Skye colla une droite à Ward qui lui fit un croche-pied des plus vicieux.

_Scène 22, prise 4 :_

  * Toc Toc Tagada ! Fit Ward avec un jeu d'acteur digne d'un oscar.




Skye se réveilla dans son lit en feignant d'être de bonne humeur.

...

  * Toc Toc Tagada !




C'était la neuvième répétition de cette absurde salutation, Skye n'eut aucun mal à prétendre être en colère.

…

  * Hail Hydra ! Hurla Ward en entrant dans la maisonnette de Skye.




Celle-ci lui jeta un regard peu amène, avant de se jeter sur lui dans l'évidente intention de l'étrangler.

  * Et coupez ! Déclara L. Jarvis, tu me couperas la dernière réplique de Terence, il a répété suffisamment de fois « Toc Toc Tagada » (Hurlement de rage non-identifié dans le studio) pour qu'on puisse le doubler au montage.




_Scène 23, prise 2 :_

Thor construit une catapulte à feux d'artifices sous l’œil inquiet de Tony. La catapulte est un succès, et Thor s'envole vers l'infini et au-delà.

  * Hey, t'aurais pas un truc pointu ? Demanda Ward.

  * Va voir à la crique si j'y suis, grommela Tony, fasciné par la capacité d'une fleur géante à supporter le poids d'un viking aux muscles hypertrophiés.




_Scène 24, prise 1 :_

  * Le sceptre ! Le sceptre est achevé ! Le tournage aussi ! Youhou ! S'écria Skye en sautant sur place.

  * Coupez ! Navré de détruire tes espoirs, mais on n'est qu'à la moitié du film.

  * Quoi ? S'écria l'ensemble du casting.

  * Mais, mais, j'ai finis le sceptre ! Protesta Skye.

  * Nan nan mon chaton, ça manque de rebondissement. Maléfique ! Hurla L, apporte la boussole !




Malekith roula péniblement la boussole géante jusqu'à la réalisatrice.

  * Ça, mon chaton, c'est ce qui va détruire ton sceptre, et la pierre de lune, et t'embarquer dans des péripéties !




Skye sembla sur le point de pleurer.

_Scène 24, prise 3 :_

  * Clochette, regarde ce que j'ai trouvé ! Débarqua Ward.




Il envoya comme un bourrin la boussole rouler, et le sceptre fini par terre, en morceau.

  * Regarde ce que tu as fait ! S'agaça Skye.




Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que la scène tourne au close combat.

  * Coupez ! Putois, sépare-les !




_Scène 25, prise 1 :_

  * Madame, êtes-vous sûre que cette simple boussole sera capable de briser le tesseract ? Questionna Jarvis. La pierre de l'espace est après tout l'une des six pierres d'infinité...

  * T'inquiètes mon chou, quand cette boussole va s'ouvrir, ça va péter !




Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que l'ensemble du casting aille se planquer. Le tesseract se brisa bien, mais il n'y eut pas d'explosion ni rien. L n'était pas folle au point de briser une pierre d'infinité, un simple accessoire trépassa sous le couvercle de la boussole. L avait lu Les Légendaires, elle savait que de mauvaises choses arrivaient quand on brisait des cailloux magiques.

_Scène 26, prise 2 :_

Un Ward très en colère jeta un caillou de façon très agressive à la caméra en hurlant « Hail Hydra ». Aucun des acteurs ne réussi à vraiment lui en vouloir pour cette rébellion. Ils payèrent même les fleurs pour ses obsèques suite à sa rencontre fâcheuse avec Putois. L leur hurla ensuite dessus pour qu'ils le déterrent parce qu'ils avaient un film à finir.

_Scène 26, prise 4 :_

Darcy vagabondait gaiement dans le décor quand elle rencontra Ward qui faisait des ricochets hargneux.

  * C'est Clochette ! Elle est tellement ! Tellement ! S'agaça Ward.

  * T'es tellement canon, quel dommage que tu sois un connard, soupira Darcy.

  * Coupez ! Ondine, on se passera de tes commentaires ! Hurla L.




_Scène 27, prise 1 à ?? :_

Skye, une grosse loupe devant les yeux essayait péniblement de rassembler les morceaux de la pierre de lune. La tâche était en soi un tel calvaire, que les larmes de désespoirs de Skye furent parfaitement authentiques quand la pierre se brisa. La réalisatrice, voulant sans doute se venger de quelque chose, lui fit refaire la manœuvre beaucoup trop de fois pour la santé mentale de Skye. C'est une agent à deux doigts de tuer la réalisatrice et la moitié de la salle pour faire bonne mesure qui fut entraînée au théâtre par Tony et Thor.

_Scène 28, prise 1 :_

Skye couina sur place face à Peggy, dans son admiration face à la fondatrice du SHIELD.

_Scène 28, prise 3 :_

Quand Peggy lui annonça à quel point perdre la pierre de lune serait catastrophique, Skye tomba raide.

  * Bravo Clochette, quelle superbe perte de connaissance ! S'enthousiasma L.

  * Euh, elle ne simule pas, nota Peggy.

  * Roh, bah zut alors, Fée Marie, réveille-là, on continue !




C'est avec douceur que Peggy réveilla la pauvre Skye.

  * Putois ! Arrose un peu Noah pour la suite !




Betty essaya de s'enfuir, en pure perte.

_Scène 29, prise 1 :_

L'ensemble du casting Marvel, en admiration devant la prestation de Frigg resta bien sagement muet et à l'écoute durant toute la scène. Seul Loki se prit un mégaphone volant quand il hurla : « Une autre ! Une autre ! », quand Frigg acheva sa chanson.

_Scène 30, prise 3 :_

  * Gary, j'ai besoin de poussière de fée ! Geignit Skye !

  * Mais bien sûre Clochette ! Accepta Coulson.

  * Coupez ! Gary, refuse ! C'est ton texte !




_Scène 31, prise 4 :_

  * OK, Clochette, tu as fait le tour de tes amis pour avoir de la poussière de fée. En désespoir de cause tu vas voir Terence avec qui tu t'es disputé pour en demander. Briefa L.

  * Ouais, ouais, grommela Skye.

  * Donc, qu'est-ce qu'on ne fait pas ?

  * Lui sauter à la gorge pour l'étrangler...

  * Bien, et n'oublie pas, à la fin de la scène de bien regarder les fleurs de cotons, pour qu'on puisse bien transitionner sur ta montgolfière.




_Scène 32, prise 3 :_

Pour une fois, Skye s'amusait bien, la montgolfière était facile à manœuvrer, et traverser les nuages de coton un vrai bonheur. Puis, sur un geste, L relâcha les vers luisants. Et Skye se félicita de savoir aussi bien conduire une voiture qu'une montgolfière.

_Scène 33, briefing pré-tournage :_

  * Bon les enfants, on a fini la traversée de la sombre forêt sans trop de soucis, énonça L.




Les acteurs ayant été obligés de grimper dans les arbres lui jetèrent des regards noirs.

  * Bon, on a également passé le crâne de pierre. Clochette, il va être temps pour toi de découvrir ton nouvel ami ! S'enthousiasma la réalisatrice.




Skye en eut des sueurs froides. Pitié, pas d'araignée ou de scorpion ou autre truc du genre.

  * Voici Flambeau ! Déclara fièrement L en brandissant haut et fort un petit vers luisant tout mignon.




L'agent Skye faillit s'évanouir de soulagement.

  * Et bien que Flambeau soit excessivement mignon, engueule-le bien pour avoir manger tes vivres ! Insista L.




_Scène 34, prise 1 :_

  * Zut alors, qui m'a fichu une Iridessa avec deux mains gauches ? Râla L

  * C'est vous qui avez défini les rôles madame, lui rappela Jarvis.

  * Détail, balaya L. Bon, on reprend ! Fromage, continue comme ça, c'est très bien !




La sourie couina de contentement tandis que Jane prononçait quelques malédictions.

_Scène 34, prise 3 :_

Jane se prit une lanterne citrouille en pleine tête.

_Scène 34, prise 4 :_

Jane loupa la dernière citrouille, mais Fromage avait visé suffisamment bien pour que la lanterne s'accroche toute seule. La réalisatrice s'en déclara satisfaite, au grand soulagement de Jane.

_Scène 35, prise 2 :_

  * Rosélia, tu es censée ne plus savoir qu'elles sont ces dernières fleurs !

  * Ce sont des pensées, répliqua Jemna, implacable.

  * Tu es censées les oublier tout le temps ! C'est ça la blague, se désespéra L.




_Scène 36, prise 5 :_

  * Mais comment est-ce que les papillons peuvent apprendre un salut ? Fit Betty.

  * Noah, tu es une fée des animaux, tu peux tout apprendre aux animaux ! Répliqua la réalisatrice.




_Scène 37, prise 2 :_

  * Pas de protestation, Ondine ? Fit suspicieusement L.

  * Bah non, des têtards qui bullent, c'est un peu la base non ? Fit Darcy en se grattant l'oreille.




_Scène 38, prise 1 :_

Stark s'envola avec les feux d'artifices dans une grande apothéose de couleur.

_Entre-deux prises :_

  * Parfait ! Vous pouvez aller vous poser ! Clochette ! Ramène tes fesses ! Tu reviens au devant de la scène ! Hurla L dans son mégaphone.




_Scène 39, effets spéciaux :_

Derrière la brume, ce qui semblait être une arche de pierre se dessina.

  * Waah, j'adore, continue comme ça mon chou ! S'enthousiasma la réalisatrice.




Stark grommela qu'il gâchait son talent avec ce genre de choses, mais L ne l'écoutait déjà plus et briefait Skye sur la façon dont elle devait être déçue par le fait que l'arche de pierre soit en réalité constituée de racines.

_Scène 40, prise 5 :_

Skye, portée par les filins de cascade, imita à merveille le vol désespéré d'une fée qui voit son ballon s'envoler au loin. Elle retomba ensuite au sol en compagnie de Flambeau.

_Scène 41, prise 4 :_

Skye fit semblant de se réveiller, et d'être triste au souvenirs de l'absence de son cher ami Terence (Ward). Elle était en réalité désespérée que Ward ne soit plus son seul ennemi, et que jouer une fée soit devenu numéro un sur la liste de ses pires occupations. Ensuite, Flambeau ramena sur le plateau tout un tas d'insectes beaucoup trop poilus et hideux au goût de Skye. Sous le regard intransigeant de la réalisatrice et de Putois, elle dû cependant les suivre jusqu'à l'arche de pierre, la vraie, sculptée dans du polystyrène par Malekith. Elle récupéra également l'aiguille de la boussole au passage. Skye espérait secrètement qu'elle pourrait empaler Ward avec.

_Scène 42, prise 2 :_

Alors que Ward déballait ses sentiments dépressifs à Monsieur Hiboux (Nick Fury), ce dernier lui colla une droite et sortit un glock avec lequel il menaça l'agent d'Hydra.

_Scène 42, prise 3 :_

Ligotée sous son costume de Hiboux, Nick fut obligé d'écouter le discours larmoyant de Ward. Et quand celui-ci s'en alla, ce fut au tour de Coulson d'arriver. Armé d'un bazooka qu'il utilisa pour tirer sur Ward dans son dos. L ordonna à Putois d'aller donner un coup de dent dans ces perturbateurs.

_Scène 43, prise 1 :_

Ward fouilla comme un pro la maison de Clochette et trouva le fragment de pierre de lune, ainsi que les plans de la montgolfière sans problème, sous l’œil ravie de la réalisatrice qui commençait aussi à en avoir marre de ce film.

_Scène 44, prise 2 :_

  * Promenons-nous dans les bois, pendant que le loup n'y est pas. Si le loup y était, il nous mangerais, mais comme le loup n'y est pas, il ne nous mangeras pas ! Fredonna Skye en se baladant dans la forêt.

  * Coupez ! Clama L. Clochette, ait l'air plus anxieuse, il ne te reste plus que vingt-quatre heures pour trouver le miroir magique qui t'aideras à régler ton problème !




_Scène 45, prise 3 :_

  * Nous sommes les trolls du pont du fond des âges ! Déclarèrent de façon convaincantes Rhodey et Vision.

  * Wooh, j'ai peur, persifla Skye.

  * Mais je voulais faire l'avertissement funeste, râla Rhodey.




Et dispute, et dispute, et Skye qui se plaint de Ward.

  * Tu es une très mauvaise amie affirma Vision d'un ton plat.

  * Et toi donc, attaqua Rhodey.




Dispute et encore dispute, et Clochette qui passe en douce !

  * Coupez ! Déclara la réalisatrice. Tenez les garçons, vous avez droit à un cookie, vous avez été merveilleux ! Ça vous dirait pas d'avoir de meilleurs rôles ?




Rhodey et Vision acceptèrent les cookies en refusant de jouer plus qu'ils ne le faisaient déjà.

_Entre-deux prises :_

  * Malick ! Descend du bateau ! Hurla L dans son mégaphone.

  * Nan, c'est mon bateau ! C'est moi qui l'ai fait ! Répliqua Malekith, perché sur la vigie.

  * Attention ! Je vais envoyer Putois te chercher ! Menaça L.

  * Tu peux pas ! Ce gros balourd va exploser le bateau !

  * Chiotte, il a raison, marmonna la réalisatrice. Bon, parmi les acteurs secondaires, celui qui me ramène l'autre ahuri est exempté de jouer au rat !




Il y eu soudainement une foule de volontaires.

_Scène 46, prise 1 :_

Skye, accompagné de Flambeau, posa un pied prudent sur le sable. Après l'obscurité du tunnel, elle fut obligée de protéger ses yeux de la lumière du soleil avec sa main. Et face à elle, un bateau pirate perché sur des rochers la toisait de toute sa hauteur. D'un pas décidé, Skye s'avança.

  * Et coupez ! C'était parfait ma chérie, tu veux un cookie ?




_Scène 47, prise 5 :_

Flambeau, luciole de compétition, oscarisé pour de nombreux longs-métrages, n'eut aucun mal à faire des jeux d'ombres, et frétilla même d'enthousiasme quand Skye le transforma en lampe torche. On lui avait encore jamais fait ça !

_Scène 48, prise 3 :_

  * C'est la cabine du capitaine, murmura Skye.




Un bruit derrière elle la fit se retourner. Mais elle reprit son chemin jusqu'au sac qui lui faisait de l’œil, et le perça avec son aiguille de boussole. Un floc de bijoux, pierres précieuses et pièces d'or lui dégringolèrent sur la tête.

_Scène 49, prise 2 :_

Skye poussa un hoquet de stupeur en voyant le miroir intact sur le haut du tas de bijoux, pierres précieuses et pièces d'or. Elle se précipita dessus et le saisit avec révérence.

  * Je souhaite...




Flappement agressifs d'ailes de la part de Flambeau

  * Je souhaite...




Flappements encore plus agressifs d'ailes de la part de Flambeau.

  * Je souhaite... que tu arrêtes Flambeau !




Le miroir s'illumina, et s'éteignit, alors que Flambeau arrêtait son flappement infernal. Skye poussa un soupir de soulagement.

  * Coupez ! Clochette, tu dois être dévastée ! Pas soulagée ! On reprend.




_Scène 50, prise 3 :_

  * Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Hurla Skye.




Bruit triste et mignon de Flambeau.

  * Oh pardon Flambeau, c'est pas ta faute, c'est la mienne...




Skye se permit même de faire un câlin à l'adorable petite luciole. L s'avéra satisfaite de la prise, et s'enfila un Irish coffee. Terence revenait à l'écran. Ça allait être sportif.

_Scène 51, prise 1 :_

Ward saisit Skye à la gorge et essaya de l'étrangler.

_Scène 51, prise 7 :_

Skye débita parfaitement son texte jusqu'au moment où Ward s’approcha trop près. Elle le frappa alors avec le miroir.

_Scène 51, prise 12 :_

  * Oh, Terence, j'aimerai tellement que tu sois là, soupira Skye.

  * Mais je suis là, répliqua Ward.




Skye se retourna, un sourire théâtralement travaillé sur le visage.

  * Oh, Terence, je suis si heureuse de te revoir. Et je suis désolée d'avoir été si méchante avec toi. Mais comment es-tu arrivé là.

  * J'ai pris de la poussière de fée, et j'ai suivi ta carte afin de te retrouver !

  * Et coupez ! Parfait !

  * Réalisatrice, l'interpella Skye.

  * Hm ?

  * Vous avez promis...

  * Oui, oui, vous pourrez vous étriper quand le tournage sera terminé. Contente ?

  * Extatique, déclara Skye en lançant un regard noir à Ward.




Celui-ci le lui rendit avec les intérêts.

_Entre-deux prises :_

  * Qui est volontaire pour jouer des rats ? S'enjoua L.




Bruit de pelote de poussière traversant le plateau.

  * C'est pas comme si vous alliez y échapper de toute façon, ajouta la réalisatrice en haussant les épaules.




_Scène 52, prise 4 :_

Tous les acteurs non-principaux du casting, à l'exception de Thor, qui avait brillamment attrapé Malekith, déguisés en rat, surgirent des ombres afin de dévorer Skye et Ward. Se déclara alors une course-poursuite épique. Après avoir marché sur le piano et avoir fait de la cascade en assiette, Ward et Skye atterrirent rudement sur le sol, sans que les rats ne leur ai lâché la grappe. Armé de l'aiguille de la boussole, Ward entreprit de retenir les rats (surtout Coulson, qui profitait de son costume qui le dissimulait afin de faire des coups en traître à son ancien subordonné). Skye utilisa des toiles d'araignée afin de créer un monstre d'ombre chinoises qui effraya les rats.

_Scène 53, prise 2 :_

Skye retrouva sa montgolfière avec plaisir. Et elle cacha très bien qu'elle n’appréciait pas de la partager avec Ward.

  * Regarde, j'ai amené ton spectre, déclara l'agent d'Hydra.




Le jeu d'actrice fabuleusement merveilleux de Skye permit de comprendre qu'elle avait une idée afin de sauver la fête de l'automne et la pierre de lune.

_Scène 54, prise 4 :_

L'ensemble du casting, déguisé en fées, devisait sur le plateau. L'ambiance est à la fête, sauf pour Peggy, Maria Hill et Loki qui s'inquiètent que Skye n'ai pas encore amené le sceptre.

  * Oh, fit la foule, admirative, en voyant le ballon de Skye approcher.

  * Clochette, enfin te voilà, s'exclama Peggy.

  * Désolée, nous avons eu quelques complications, s'excusa Skye.

  * Des complications ? S'inquiétèrent Peggy et Maria




D'un geste, Skye dévoila le sceptre. Il était magnifique, avec son diamant central et ses fragments de pierre de lune disposés tout autour. Peggy suivi fidèlement le script, et tomba raide en voyant la pierre de lune en milles morceaux.

_Scène 55, prise 1 :_

  * Maline, lâche la poudre, lança L à Malekith.




La lune entra dans le bon alignement, et des quantités invraisemblables de poussières de fée bleue tombèrent du plafond. Les acteurs en râlèrent pendant des jours, arguant qu'ils retrouvèrent de cette saleté de poussière bleu partout pendant des jours. Et ça grattait en plus !

_Scène 56, prise 2 :_

C'est dans l'euphorie que Maria félicita Skye, Ward et Flambeau. Puis, Coulson surgit de nulle part pour plaquer Ward au sol.

_Scène 56, prise 3 :_

Cette fois ce fut Melinda qui vint mettre à terre son ancien amant.

_Scène 56, prise 5 :_

Léo et Jemma s'y mirent à deux afin de jouer un sale tour à Ward.

  * Bordel, vous pouvez pas vous comporter en adultes et attendre que le film soit fini ? Râla L. Aller, tout le monde en ligne, et que ça saute, y'a encore toute la procession finale à faire !




_Scène 57, prise 1 à ?? :_

Cette prise fut un calvaire il y eut :

  * des acteurs trop occupé à regarder les feux d'artifices pour faire correctement leur boulot,

  * un Loki se transformant en papillon et désorganisant le salut,

  * un Loki transformé en têtard devenant soudainement un crapaud monstrueux qui écrasa Thor sous son poids,

  * et une énième empoignade entre Skye et Ward, n'ayant pas réussi à attendre la fin du tournage pour s'étriper.




_Scène 58, prise 2 :_

  * Si tu crois, en ton étoile, si tu as foi en ton destin, si tu sais ouvrir tes voies, tu iras toujours plus loin ! Chanta L




Les acteurs, rassemblés en une jolie procession lui jetèrent un drôle de regard.

  * Sous les rayons du soleil, chaque feuille, chaque matin, s'illuminera, tu verras, prends ma main, viens suis moi, et vole !




La poussière de fée bleue fut diligemment déposée dans l'arbre à poussière de fée.

  * Et coupez ! C'est une fin de tournage hurla L dans son mégaphone.




Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Skye et Ward se décident à régler leurs différends à mains nues.

_Post-production :_

  * Stanny... Tu m'en voudrais beaucoup si je les revendais à quelqu'un d'autre ? S'enquit L. Ils me font tellement souffrir.




Quelque part, pas très loin, il y eut un frisson d'indignation collectif face à ces paroles plus que mensongères.

_**The End** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honnêtement, j'espère que vous allez apprécié ce chapitre, ça me motivera pour la suite !  
> Faites bien attention en cette période d'épidémie, Kissoux


End file.
